That Time Back Then
by ShaneHarper
Summary: L is for the way you look at me…Hyde and Jackie grew up together in a gang on the outskirts of Point Place and eight years later, they go through life changing ordeals to the point where Hyde remembers a song…Alternate Reality.
1. The Beginning

L is for the way you look at me…Hyde and Jackie grew up together in a gang on the outskirts of Point Place and eight years later, they go through life changing ordeals to the point where Hyde remembers a song…Alternate Reality.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"She's your daughter."

"I never wanted her."

"I don't want to deal with her anymore."

These screams and yells echoed through the Burkhart mansion. A little girl at the tender age of nine sat on a large leather sofa, which seemed to be swallowing her alive. She balled her tiny hands into fists and repeatedly slapped them over her ears. No matter how hard she threw her arms around the sounds of their fight still reached her. How many times did they have to talk about how worthless she was before the tears would stop? Ever since the girl was old enough to understand when they were talking about, she regretted it. All they really did argue with was the word hate. It was an evil word.

Her parents came down from the landing on the stairs and noticed the girl sitting there staring at the wall. "What are you doing here Jaclyn?" Her mother asked. By the tone in her voice, he girl could tell she had been drinking. "Meghan's party ended early, so I walked home." Jaclyn answered in a trembling voice. She didn't like it when they talked to her after a fight. She really didn't like fights about herself. "Why didn't you just stay with them?" Her father asked after pulling out a glass from the cabinet in the kitchen. "Well, it was," the girl was interrupted. "What do you mean why didn't she stay?" Her mother bellowed. "Why would we want to bother Mrs. Mitchell like that?"

The fight continued on into the night and was recorded as one of the longest fights they've ever had. Jaclyn, or Jackie, didn't like the constant fighting. Late that night, around 11 o'clock, she gathered up her backpack, stuffed full with a blanket, a unicorn stuffed animal, two apples, and her favorite book, and then snuck down stairs. Her father was asleep on the couch again. Like he was every night. Alarm systems were off whenever drinking was involved and Jackie had no trouble getting through the front door. Guided by the illuminating moon, she slowly walked the cold sidewalks away from her house.

Everything is always scarier at night to little kids. Mostly girls. A snap by a branch sent the Jackie running down the sidewalks. She bolted across the street, forgetting the rule her aunt taught her about holding an adult's hand. Nothing was familiar anymore as she quickly look gathered her surroundings. None of her friends lived in the run down part of town, so her parents wouldn't know where she was either. Good. As long as she never had to see her parents again, everything would be okay. Jackie walked down the unfamiliar street slowly, making almost inaudible footsteps.

There were laughs coming up from around the corner. They seemed happy and warm. Straightening up, Jackie walked a bit faster to reach the noise. She reached the corner and peered around the side. The second she did another set of blue eyes met hers. She screamed and jumped back. The other pair of eyes, which belonged to a young ten-year-old boy, jumped back also. "What was that?" A deep voice asked. It sounded far away. "I don't know. I think it's a girl." The boy said. "Well figure it out Hyde." Another voice said. Jackie, who had fallen on her rump, started to scoot away from the boy. "Get away from me." She warned. "Calm down dummy." He replied. She slowly stopped failing her arms and sat cross-legged, but still alert.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. Jackie didn't know if she should answer this stranger. Seeing that he was around her age, it didn't seem like he would hurt her. "I ran away from home." She answered. He watched her for a minute, contemplating something. What could a ten-year-old contemplate? "Come with me." He said extending his hand to her, which she graciously accepted. "What's your name?" He asked. She looked at him. He wasn't much taller then her and had short blonde curly hair. His eyes were hard though. Like an older man's eyes would look. "Jaclyn Burkhart. But you can call me Jackie." She whispered. Without being asked, the boy introduced himself. 'I'm Steven Hyde, but people 'round here call me Hyde."

There was a rather large group of guys hanging around a fire in the back of the alleyway. This had been where the laughing came from. Everyone looked hard as nails and badly dressed. There were probably six other guys hanging around and they were all watching the two kids. "So it was a girl." Someone said. He had gelled black hair and was smoking a cigarette. "What's your name girly?" A taller guy asked, He had gelled blonde hair and was holding a stick, which he was poking at the fire with. Jackie couldn't speak. The words had left her and her mouth was glued shut. "Her name's Jackie." Hyde said for her. "What's she doing here?" The guy asked again. This time he was directing it at Hyde, not at Jackie. "She ran away from home." He answered. "Another one?" A deep hidden voice said loudly. Jackie didn't understand what that meant.

"You can sleep by me." Hyde offered heading over to his sleeping bag. That was it. All her worrying was over. The gang had accepted her as one of them. She never had to go home to the fighting again. She would be safe too. This gang of close-knit friends seemed like they would be fun to hang out with. Especially Steven. He interested her more then the others. He was only a year older then her, and seemed like an adult. From the minute he extended his hand to help her up, Jackie knew they'd be close friends. If only she knew.


	2. 8 Years Later

**Last Chapter:** From the minute he extended his hand to help her up, Jackie knew they'd be close friends. If only she knew.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

Eight Years Later 

"Come back here."

That shout was repeated as two teenagers rounded the corners, their sneakers screeched at the sudden turn. They ran as hard as they can, each carrying a small cardboard box under their arms. A brick wall now shaded the sun that had burned their necks as they turned in to an alleyway. "Steven, let's rest real quick." The girl said breathing hard. "Ok." He said heavily. They scooted to a stop at the end of the alleyway and looked at each other. Laughing burst out and rang high as they fell against the cold wall, the boxes dropped to the ground.

"That was very convincing Jackie," Hyde said happily, readjusting himself against the wall. She smiled and leaned onto his resting figure, laughing as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "Thanks," she chuckled. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest. His breathing became raged as she leaned against him fully. They had been getting close like this often, and it only seemed to be affecting Hyde. "We should be getting these radios back to Devon." Jackie said pushing off him. He strained himself up and just stood there, watching her. She leaned over to pick up the boxes, and then stood up smiling at him. She walked over to Hyde and handed him his box. They then walked out of the alley side by side and took sharp left, running again.

They gang was in the apartment located on High Street. That was a funny name for a street, considering the drug dealing that goes on there. Jackie and Hyde walked up the three flights of stairs, hoping to make it up fine, but then the room 3C opened and an elderly lady stuck her head out. "Well hello Jaclyn. Hi Steven. It's nice to see you two again. May I have a word with you dear?" She said motioning the girl over. The two teens glanced at each other and Jackie handed her box over to Hyde, who went on ahead of her to room 3E. Jackie walked over to the lady with a huge smile. "Hey Ms. O'Malley. What's up?" She asked innocently. The elderly lady shook her head and smirked. "I've told you dear, call me Karen." She reminded. "I can't do that because it sounds disrespectful." Jackie said following the retreating woman into her room.

Hyde pushed the door open with his foot, since his hands were full and was greeted with the stale smell of cigarettes and old food. It was sick, but it was home. A huge burly man with greasy hair threw his arm into the air to have it thump back down by his side on the ratty couch. "Hey. There's my favorite 18 year old. What took ya?" He asked with a wheezy sound. "Hi Devon. Jackie and I just took a rest down on Caller Street." Hyde informed. He nodded and looked behind him, where three slightly smaller guys sat in a circle dealing out moldy playing cards. "Tanner, get the packages from Hyde." Devon said with sharpness in his voice. A boy, only two years older then Hyde, stood up, throwing his cards onto the table, and strolled over to the boy. He snatched up the packages and smirked. "My brother is so annoying." He mumbled walking away to dump the packages on the counter near the bug infested sink. "Where's the broad?" Another guy asked. It disgusted Hyde. "Jackie was caught by Ms. O'Malley." He said with a grunt, falling onto the holey chair in the corner.

"Thanks for the cookies Ms. O'Malley." Jackie said happily closing the door behind her. They had sat and talked while nibbling on cookies for the past ten minutes. She really liked talking to the lady. She was one of the only women in the complex that thought she was worth something. Other then Ms. O'Malley, there was Sarah Kip on the second floor. She was a newly wed and fought all the time with her husband Kevin. He has a beer gut and burps without warning. Sarah was going to be a dancer, but now she works three odd jobs to pay half the rent. The other half is payed by Kevin's rich parents, who can't stand to see their only son throw his life away for a 'hooker.' Sometimes Sarah helps Jackie learn her old dance moves. Other then her, there's Ryan Capp on the first floor. She's single, pretty and knows it. Jackie likes to talk with her about womanly things because Ryan's only 25. She's a high school drop out who, only on weekends, teaches Jackie everything she missed growing up. They were the only girls who treated her nicely and Jackie treasured them greatly.

The door to room 3E was open, so Jackie kicked it open gracefully and strolled in. "Hey guys." She greeted. She looked around the room that she and six other guys shared. Plus Hyde. They all mumbled words that she couldn't understand, so she gave up trying to talk to them. She walked over to the couch where Devon lazily was resting. She snatched the remote from his hand and flicked through the 35 channels they had. The news was having breaking news, so she left it there. _"Breaking News coming at you from West Street."_ A young red head said staring into the camera. A small square showed up in the left hand corner where images where shown. _"There was a robbery of four radios at Earl's Electronics involving two young adults. The guy was said to have curly hair and the girl was said to be short with long black hair." _"I resent that!" Jackie yelled at the screen. "It's not the first time someone noticed your height midget." Tanner said from the poker table. A pillow was hurled his way, which hit the table, knocking everything around. Protestant shouts where heard, but they subsided. "Come on girly. Compared to Hyde, who is also short, you're tiny." Devon said with a snort. Jackie shot him a death glare and snuggled back into the couch. She heard a grunt come from Steven's direction and she smiled. They were a good team.


	3. Packages

**Last Chapter:** Jackie shot him a death glare and snuggles back into the couch. She heard a grunt coming from Steven's direction and she smiled. They were a good team.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"Whose turn to get the pack?" Devon asked last afternoon. Everyone glanced at the people next to them and noticed someone was missing. "Where's the midget?" Tanner spoke aloud looking behind him to make sure a prank wasn't being pulled. "She's taking a shower." Hyde answered from his chair against the wall. He had been sitting outside the bathroom door for the past ten minutes, tilting his seat dangerously backward to the point where the legs could spontaneously snap. There would be no peeping when he was on watch. Besides, Jackie needed this shower because she was starting to smell. It was a quaint small, but Hyde caught a whiff of it and smugly suggested she bathe. It earned him a slap on the arm, but also a cute smile.

"When she gets out tell her it's her turn." Devon informed turning away to fix himself a sandwich. "I'll go with her." Hyde said quietly. "Oh no you won't." Devon exclaimed with edge. It prompted Hyde to rise from his comfortable, but dangerous, seat and challenge the older, stronger man. "Why not?" He asked loudly. "Because she needs to do things on her own Kiddo." Devon barked. Hyde hated it when he called him 'Kiddo,' because it sounded like what his dad would have called him and Hyde hated the idea of having adults holding him down; like the government. "What if she gets into trouble?" He said looking for something to tie up Devon's idea of thinking. "Then she'll deal with it." He responded coolly. How could he act like Jackie could deal with everything when in reality she couldn't. He knew she could hold her ground against something's, but a crazed maniac wielding a machine gun that 'happened' to come around the corner, she'd be a goner.

Jackie walked out of her shower fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her hair and folded over at the top. 'To prevent leaks.' She had told Hyde before. She went into her room, the only other room in the whole apartment, and shut the door. She emerged a few minutes later holding the towel in her left hand and a brush in her right. "I over heard some discussion about me." She brought up abruptly while seating herself next to Hyde on the couch. He was watching an old movie that he didn't know the name of, but looked remotely interesting. It was about a bank robber running from the law. "Yeah, it's your time to get the packs." He said filling her in. Only after the fact that she seemed to be getting ready to leave did he add the word, "alone." She looked back at him for a moment before smiling. "Finally you guys trust me around here." Those were her last words before she closed the door behind her.

It was dark out as Jackie made her way down Caller Street and took a left at Manning Way. Three blocks down, she saw a shady figure enter the dark alleyway. In a way, it excited the girl to be trusted with something as important as this alone. It was a new sense of freedom almost no other girl experienced. Jackie ran to the opening of the alleyway, where she took a sharp right and stopped immediately. "Hey Leo, what's shaking?" She asked playfully. An older man turned around and smiled shyly. "Hi Jackie. You alone tonight?" He said reaching into the front of his trench coat pocket. "Yep. New found glory here I come." She laughed jokingly. "What do I owe you?" She asked pulling out an envelope from her back jean pocket. "You should know better then to keep you money there. There are really skilled pit-pockets around here." Leo warned. "Again?" Jackie chuckled as she peeled the envelope lip open. A small nod was her only reply.

A big manila folder was pushed into Jackie's arms just seconds after a large roll of money made it's way into Leo's front pocket. "Thanks man." She said turning around to leave. "Hey I forgot to ask…" She began turning around to find him gone. She laughed to herself and started walking away again. "STOP." A voice ahead of her yelled out. Frozen, Jackie's legs halted and she felt her chest tighten up. "PUT THE BAG DOWN AND GET ON YOUR KNEES." The voice yelled again. Bright lights blinded Jackie and she slowly started to descend to the ground. A siren was whirling soundly in the background as the lights jiggled up and down, signaling people running forward. Quickly, Jackie was whisked to her feet and pressed against a brick wall. She turned her head sideways, gasping for the breath that was knocked out of her. Hands felt up and down her legs and sides, making her feel violated. "HEY." She screamed at them. The second the words escaped her, she was being pulled again, this time towards the lights. She could make out a car and a door. The door was being opened and her head was pushed down inside, followed by her body. The lights suddenly evaporated and Jackie could see. "Shit." She whispered. The cops had gotten her.

Something didn't feel right as Hyde paced the small floor space of the two-bed room apartment. "I'm going for a walk." He said to no one in particular. Devon was occupying his time by staring out the window and Tanner was holding a poker game in the corner with all the other living and breathing life forms in the room. The door was silently shut behind him as he broke into a run. Gut feelings were something Hyde grew up with and knew not to ignore. According to him, he was always right. Hyde made it down to Manning Way when he noticed flashing lights. Red and Blue flashing lights to be exact. These were not his favorite colors. He was about to break out into a run, when a hand grasped his shoulder. Hyde whirled around and was met with the face of an aging man. "Hey." He said. "What do you mean 'hey?' Where's Jackie." Steven asked defensively. Leo pointed towards the car and smirked. "She's getting her ass hauled in man and they're going to call the orphanage." He responded. "Why did you allow this to happen?" Hyde asked angrily. Not waiting for a stupid answer, Hyde started to run after the car. It was slowly pulling away and he could faintly make out the shadow of a small girl. She turned her head and it looked like she noticed him. "Jackie." Hyde yelled, hoping it would make a difference. The car sped up and Steven's feet ached from the stomp-run he was doing. He knew where Jackie was being taken. To the juvenile jail where there where postures of a missing nine year old Burkhart girl. The girl was proclaimed dead. Hyde had to get her out before The Mayor and his wife were called and told their daughter was still alive.


	4. Locked Fingers

**Last Chapter:** He knew where Jackie was being taken. To the juvenile jail where there where postures of a missing nine year old Burkhart girl. The girl was proclaimed dead. Hyde had to get her out before The Mayor and his wife were called and told their daughter was still alive.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"Damn it. The car's going too fast." Hyde cursed when he lost sight of the cop car as it rounded a corner. He had run 13 blocks and didn't feel like he could run any more. His lungs burned and his legs ached. If he'd gone five more blocks he'd have made it to the juvenile center and seen Jackie being escorted inside. If only he'd been there sooner. He could have stopped it. No point in dwelling on what could have been. Hyde had to get back and tell the gang what happened so they could help them bust her out. He turned around and looked at where he came from. Manning road looked twice as long as it normally did. It must have been from Hyde's exhaustion.

The door was flung open and in burst a sweaty teenager. "Jackie's in jail," he shouted with wide eyes. A few guys jumped up from shock. "What?" Devon asked as he made his way out of the bathroom. "Jackie's where?" Hyde took deep breaths before repeating himself. No one dared to speak as Devon was thinking. "She'll have to find a way to get out of the slammer." He stated. "WHAT?" Hyde exploded. "Don't yell at me like that!" Devon exclaimed. Hyde was getting the 'son' feeling again. "Jackie's in jail and all you're going to do is sit back and see what happens? We have to help her." He shouted. When none of the guys said anything, Hyde left in a rage. "So much for being a close-knit group," he mumbled.

It was still nighttime as Hyde walked down Manning Way again. He was going to go to the jail and find a way to get Jackie out. He felt a tickle feeling coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and grabbed the wrist of a stranger. "Can I help you?" He asked with an edge in his voice. "No." The stranger answered with a weird accent. "Give me back my wallet." Hyde said snatching the leathery pouch out of his hands. "Hey!" The stranger protested. "Get away from me." Hyde said tossing the weirdo away from him. Manning way was a long road and he needed to her Jackie out as fast as he can and this guy was taking too much time.

A few minutes later and Hyde was turning onto another road. He couldn't shake this weird sense that someone was following him and he turned around. The same pit-pocket from before was standing not five feet away from him smiling. "Hello friend." He happily said in his accent. "What now?" Hyde asked. "I just thought I'd follow you. See if I could help in anyway." The guy informed him. "Oh." Hyde said shocked. This guy was certainly weird. "Nice accent. Where are you from?" He asked. The guy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." "Well what's your name?" Hyde asked trying to find out more. "Fez. What is you name sir?" he asked.

Fez had been following Hyde quietly for the past five minutes and it was starting to creep him out. "So what are you doing out this late?" The guy asked. "I'm trying to save my friend. She got hauled off to jail and I have to break her out." Hyde said. This seemed to make the foreign man extremely happy. "I know someone who can help you! He's a lock smith and can make keys to the prison." The guy said wiggling. Hyde watched the guy wiggle and sighed. It was going to be better then getting caught himself. "Okay, where is this locksmith?" He asked.

There was a small store located off Larson Avenue, which had bright green colored awnings and a nice blue door. It was locked, but apparently it had a basement. Hyde followed Fez as he let himself into the back door. Immediately a musty smell caught Hyde's nose that reminded him of the apartment he shared with Devon and the guys. "Hey man where ya been?" A small, skinny teenager asked standing up. He reached his hand out and shook hands with the foreign guy. Seated on the couch next to him was a beautiful red headed woman. She smiled at her friends and laughed. "Whoa, who's that?" The skinny guy asked catching a glimpse of Hyde. "You guys, this is…" Fez stopped and turned around. He leaned in and whispered, "What's your name?" Hyde smirked and pushed the guy out of his face.

"My name's Hyde and I need a key for the juvenile jail." He said simply. "Ok, well, I'm Eric Foreman and this is Donna." The skinny boy said motioning to himself and then to the red head. They shook hands and Hyde told his story. By the end of his story, Eric was smirking. "Wow. You sound like a regular hard-ass." He laughed. Donna reached over and punched him in the arm. "Ow." He whined. "I don't have much time, I just want to get a key for the jail. "I'll show you where they are." Donna said getting up. He followed her to the back steps and up to the door. "So, how to you know skinny man?" He asked while watching her sort through different types of keys. "Well, we grew up together and became best friends. Now we're engaged." She said.

Donna and Hyde talked while looking for the key. He liked her because she was easy to talk to. Hyde found out that Eric's parents were very strict and really adored his older sister, Lori, who was flunking her way out of school. He was also told that immediately after high school, Eric was supposed to take after the family business and marry Donna. Their parents were life long friends too and arranged the marriage when they were little. "Here it is." She exclaimed holding out an old brass key. "This is it!" She shrieked. Hyde reached out and grabbed the key, safely sticking it in his side pocket.

Back in the basement, Fez and Eric has decided to come along. "I can help with the key." Was Eric's excuse and all Fez did was pout. "Please." He whined. Hyde shook his head and sighed. Jackie had better thank him for this. After saying 'good bye' and reluctantly promising to come back with Jackie, The three guys were headed for the Juvenile jail. Eric had suggested they take his Vista Cruiser instead of running, which Hyde was happy to agree to. In the car, Hyde sat in the passenger seat, remembering weird things. Like the time when he and Jackie were 11 and 12, they had talked about marriage.

_Memory_

Two kids sat on a hill watching other kids leave school. The sun was setting early on this cold evening where the kids sat. "Steven, do you ever wonder what we're missing?" The girl asked. A grunt came from her left and she looked over and down. Hyde was lying back with his hands tucked behind his head. "Nope." He said. The girl looked back at the school and sighed deeply. "Jackie, don't start again." He warned. She turned around and smiled, lying back herself. "I'm not. Just thinking about stuff." She said happily. "What type of stuff?" Hyde asked, glancing over at her. She was smiling widely and had her eyes closed contently. "Marriage," she whispered. Hyde sat up abruptly and stared at is best friend. "WHAT?" he shouted.

"Geez Steven, stay calm." She sighed sitting up too. "I was just wondering if a guy would want to marry a girl like me. No education, no family, no money, no anything." Her tone was getting quieter as she mumbled out more excuses. "Yeah, who would marry you?" Hyde said with a chuckled. Jackie flung out her hand and slapped his arm. "I'm serious." She said with a laugh. "So am I." He smirked. They two kids smiled at each other before the Jackie stood up and patted the dirt off her butt. "Well, I think we should be getting back now." She suggested holding her hand out for Hyde. He accepted it and pulled her down. She landed next to him laughing. "I hate when you do that." She said rolling onto her back. "Well I wasn't ready to go home yet." Hyde smiled.

Light snoring caught the boy's ears and he looked at his shoulder, where the head of a sleeping girl rested. He smirked and stared back up at the stars. Was Jackie serious about marriage? He wasn't sure of anything anymore. She had made his life so complicated and strange that everyday was a confusing adventure. Hyde yawned and Jackie's body rose and fell with his chest. He laughed and she bounced up. She moaned and slowly opened her head to look up at him. "Steven?" She mumbled confused. "Time to go home." He said sitting up. Jackie rolled off his chest and onto the grass. "What time is it?" She asked with a yawn. "Late." Hyde answered her. The two kids stood up and brushed themselves off walking slowly back home.

Only a few blocks away, Jackie stopped and leaned against a brick wall. "I don't know if I want to go back." She said. Her face was sad and confused. "But Jackie, it's our home." Hyde protested. He reached out to grab her wrist, where he pulled her along with him. "Haven't you ever wanted anything better?" She asked walked quicker to be by his side. "No." he stated simply. "Never?" She asked in disbelief. "Yep." Hyde said turned a corner. Jackie looked down at her wrist, which Hyde had a good grip at. "You can let go of my hand now." She said smiling. His face looked slightly flustered, but disappeared quickly. Before his hand fell totally to his side, Jackie reached out and grabbed his hand, locking her fingers between his. "I never said you couldn't hold me hand." She said with a laugh. He looked down at her and shook his head, walking faster. She was confusing.

_Reality_

Hyde's face went slamming in to the window as Eric screeched his car into an alleyway. "What's the big idea?" Hyde yelled. "We're here." Eric said getting out his door. The guys walked to the end of the alleyway, where Hyde noticed that it wasn't the prison he and Jackie had always imagined. There was no electric fence or Doberman Pinchers with spiked collars and red eyes. It looked like a normal building with a concrete wall around it. Not fancy or torture looking, but it looked like a school. He laughed at the thought of Jackie being pampered inside with waiters and Jacuzzis. "What's so funny?" Eric asked confused. "Just thinking about how much fun this will be." Hyde said smiling.


	5. Wall Climbing

**Last Chapter:** He laughed at the thought of Jackie being pampered inside with waiters and Jacuzzis. "What's so funny?" Eric asked confused. "Just thinking about how much fun this will be." Hyde said smiling.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"The fact that it's three in the morning has nothing to do with there being no guards outside right?" Eric asked as he glanced around the corner. Hyde sighed and slapped his shoulder. "Get moving you pussy." He said threateningly. The small boy turned around and stood up right. "Hey, I'm not a pussy. I was just…looking out." He said defeated. "Why did you come anyway Foreman?" Hyde asked walking past him and the foreign boy. "My dad would hate if I get caught, so I'm gonna get caught and make daddy dearest proud." He said the last part with such emotion that Fez slapped him on the shoulder. "Good for you." He replied happily. Hyde rolled him eyes and kept walking to the front gate. It didn't seem like there was anyone guarding the front or the sides, but farther back he noticed muscular guys and bulky women walking in unison around a huge metal door.

"Oh great! Once we get past the front gate the fancy pants strong people get to bust us," Fez whined. Two sighs were heard from ahead of him and he pouted. "Fine, don't listen to the foreign hunk," he added. Eric and Hyde chuckled, but kept crouched low behind the bushes. "Shut up Fez," Eric said as he pushed his hand out to keep himself from falling backwards. "There should be a hole in this fence over in the back and then a ladder onto the ceiling after that." Hyde said taking off at a run. Eric and Fez were startled, but soon following in suite. In the shadows that were cast from the buildings the three boys crept along a steel fence. They came to a stop where the chain links parted and one by one, they silently slipped through the hole and darted forward. Hyde carefully planted himself against the wall and flipped onto his back. Next came Eric who hit with some force and flipped over on his back too. Hyde glanced back at him and Eric glanced back to look at Fez. He had slammed himself into the cement and now had a look of total discomfort on his face.

The rusty ladder groaned as Hyde stepped on the third rung. "Watch out for this one." He whispered to Eric right behind him. Eric turned around and repeated what Hyde said to Fez, who was quickly glancing from side to side. An earlier howl had freaked him out and he was muttering something about wild attacks from dark alleys. On the top of the roof, Hyde and Eric leaned over a vent that was unscrewed. "This looks like some kid pried it open." Eric noticed, tracing the jagged cut marks with his fingers. "Hey, I was a very skilled kid," Hyde said with a smirk as he jumped through the hole. Fez gasped and Eric looked back at him. "What's wrong wolverine?" He asked laughing. The foreign boy stared with a confused look, but forgot about it. "Hyde, he's been swallowed the darkness," he whined. Eric's eyes widened and he glanced down. "I, Luke Skywalker, must save him," he said in a deep voice before jumping down too. He landed wrong and a crack caught Hyde's ears. "What the hell?" He whispered angrily. "My ankle. No, I'm fine. Don't mind me," Eric said moaning in pain. He stumbled up, just missing Fez's jump. It echoed through the hall. "Great job Einstein. We have to go faster now." Hyde said taking off down the hallway.

The dimly lit hallway was hard to navigate through, but Hyde's sense of direction was uncanny and he found Jackie's cell in a matter of minutes. She was being placed with some hairy guy two or three years older than Hyde. "Psst, Jackie." He whispered from the side. She looked up from her bunk and when she saw nothing, sighed and turned over again. "Hey baby you hearing voices again?" The hairy guy asked. "Shut up," was Jackie's weak reply. After being locked in with guy for four hours, she tried not to let his names get to her. It was just so annoying the way he called her 'baby.' Hyde turned around to face Eric and held out his hand for the key. He searched around in his pocket before producing the brass key. Fez squirmed behind him talking about getting caught and having to sit in a cell with a hairy guy like the one Jackie was stuck with.

"I know what will cheer you up," the big guy said, jumping off the top bunk. Jackie rolled over to face him with a look of disgust. "What?" She asked venomously. He didn't catch the distaste in her voice and kept advancing. "Sex with me." He said grinning wildly. Fear took over her features as she pressed up against the wall. His face was only six or seven inches away from her face and she closed her eyes to shut out his image. 'Please help me.' She thought to herself. Arms reached out and grabbed her shoulders pulling her forward. She trashed against them, but the hands were too strong and they pulled her up and off her bed. "Let go," she said weakly. "Why?" a voice asked with a smirk. Jackie's eyes flew open and she stared in disbelief at the guy before her. "Steven?" She asked throwing herself into his arms. "We'll hug later, let's go." Hyde said pulling her out the cell door. She stepped over her cellmate's crumpled form that lay sprawled out on the ground.

Only seconds after the group of teenagers started going down the halls did an alarm sound. "Damn it," Hyde shouted. Fez and Eric glanced at each other before Eric stopped running altogether. "You guys go ahead. I'll let them catch me," he said putting his hands on his hips to look more heroic. "Hey thanks man," Hyde said grabbing Jackie's wrist and running on ahead. Fez turned around and smiled greatly. "You're my hero," he said before running off too. "My dad's going to hate this," Eric said giddily to himself as he turned around to face the blinding flashlights coming his way. Hyde put his hands together and locked his fingers before Jackie's foot was placed on top. He hoisted her up and out of the vent where she pulled herself all the way through. Hyde reset his hands and looked to Fez. The foreign boy laughed and shook his head. "I'm not doing that." He said. "Come on man," Hyde said angrily. "Hey, don't get snappy with me," Fez retorted. Carefully he put a foot on Hyde's locked hands and was quickly hoisted up into the air. "Oh God somebody catch me," he muttered jumping up and grabbing on to Jackie's outstretched hands. She pulled him up and reached out for Hyde. "Grab on Steven," she ordered, hooking her feet on a pole not far behind her. She was lying on her stomach, half down into the building. Hyde grabbed her hands and pressed his feet against a wall, walking up and being pulled by Jackie. He pressed off quickly and pulled himself through the top.

One by one they climbed down the ladder and jumped off onto the ground. They darted across the field and ducted under the hole in the fence. Hyde leaned up against a tree smiling like a madman. "That was fun," he said happily. Jackie gasped for air and laughed. "I should get picked up more often," she agreed. "Wait, where's the foreign kid?" Hyde asked looking around. Fez was no where to be seen and Eric had been taken into custody so they were on their own, The three mile walk back was going to be a long one and Eric had the keys to the Vista Cruiser. The El Camino was back at the apartment, so there was no way Hyde could get to that without walking. "Come on Jacks, let's go home," Hyde said throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her off. By now they were both smiling like madmen.

Back at the apartment everyone was hooting and hollering about the heroic rescue by Steven Hyde. There was no mention of a foreign kid or a skinny kid. Jackie was treated like a war hero and Hyde was treated as a king. Tonight was their night as the beer was broken out. "I'm guessing you didn't get the pack?" Devon asked breaking out into laughter. Chuckles were heard throughout the room after his remark. "I know Leo won't return your money, but I bet he'll give us some extra that he has lying around." Hyde said taking a swig of his beer. Jackie sat next to him on the couch, smashed between him and Tanner. Jackie never really got along with Tanner, so she sat closer to Hyde, who was too fixed on his beer. "I know one thing," Hyde said looking down at Jackie sitting next to him. "What?" She asked. "You're never going to get the weed anymore." He said with a chuckle. Hearty laughs were heard through out the room along with splashes of beer.


	6. Friends

**Last Chapter:** "I know one thing," Hyde said looking down at Jackie sitting next to him. "What?" She asked. "You're never going to get the weed anymore." He said with a chuckle. Hearty laughs were heard through out the room along with splashes of beer.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"Tell me everything and don't leave anything out." Jackie said as she sat down on her bed. The 'party' was still going on outside, but Hyde and Jackie left to talk in her room. She wanted to know what went on when he was trying to save her. "I already told you Jackie." Hyde said sitting down next to her on the other side of the bed. "Tell me more." She whined. He looked at her puppy-pout and smirked. "That won't work." He said smiling. She made whiny noises and pawed at his shirtsleeves. "Please," she whispered. Hyde let out a defeated sigh and batted her hands away. "What do you want to know? I'll answer questions." He said lying back onto the bed. He tucked an arm behind his head and closed his eyes. "Who was the skinny kid?" Jackie asked lying down next to him on her side. She watched him lie there contently and wondered how he wasn't so excited.

"His name's Eric Foreman and he's going to take over his father's locksmithing job when he turns 18. He's also engaged to a tall red head named Donna," Hyde said, smiling the last part. "Why are you smiling? Did you think she was hot?" Jackie asked with a hint of anger. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. They were questioning and concerned. "Yes," he said hoping to tempt her anger. "Mad hot?" Jackie asked again. Hyde got the feeling that she was becoming self-conscious. He mumbled an agreeable answer and closed his eyes again. "I want to meet her." Jackie said suddenly. Hyde sat up and looked down at her. "Why?" He asked. Why did she want to meet people that he wanted nothing to do with? The fact that Eric and Donna were engaged was only going to deepen her love for marriage. God, why him? "Just because," she replied. "No," Hyde said tucking his legs in to it Indian style. This made Jackie very unhappy. "Why?" She retorted. "Just because," Hyde answered. "You're impossible," she huffed.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Jackie and Hyde lay next to each other on her bed. "Steven?" She asked quietly. He turned his head to look at her, silently letting her know he was listening. "Who was the foreign guy?" She asked looking at him in return. "He's a pit-pocket and I met him after I caught his hand making off with my wallet," Hyde said staring at the ceiling. Jackie smiled and thought of Leo. "What's his name?" She asked. Hyde thought for a moment before remembering what he had been told. "Fez, I think," Hyde said unsurely. "Well that's a weird name," Jackie replied grinning slightly. A nod was her only sign of understanding. After a few more minutes of silence, Hyde let out a deep sigh. It gave the impression that a lot of thinking had come before this sigh and after it would come important news. Jackie rolled over and looked at him. "If you want to meet Donna and Eric then I'll take you there tomorrow," Hyde said grimly. Jackie squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "This is why I love you," She said giggly. It made Hyde freeze up and Jackie herself paused for a second after the words left her mouth. "What I meant to say was…" she started, but Hyde cut her off with a laugh. Together they laughed until the party outside seemed really interesting. They got up and walked outside where beers were handed to them and party hats had been obtained.

The first thing Hyde did the next morning was bringing a hand up to rub his horrible headache. He was usually alcohol resistant after drinking it for so many years, but last night he had let himself go. The point of no return is where he spent the night and the next morning he was finally seeing the light of day. If he was this bad how was Jackie. Immediately the thought of him taking her to go see the Foremans made his head hurt more. "Why did I commit to that?" He asked no one. Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, Hyde took in his surrounding. He had passed out on the couch, while others were on the floor. Jackie's door was closed and empty cups littered the corners and floor along with beer cans and bottles. Devon's door was open and loud snoring could be heard from deep within the abyss.

Hyde stood up and groggily made his way to the sink. It was there that he downed three Tylenols and four cups of water. He shook his head quickly to clear his mind and noticed something standing behind him. "I have a wicked headache," Hyde complained. "Yeah, so did I. But I'm over it now," Jackie replied handing him a bulky object. It turned out to be his jacket and his trademark sunglasses. Hyde blinked his eyes, gaining better eyesight, and noticed that Jackie was dressed and ready to go. "What the hell?" He asked, taken aback. "You said that we were going to go meet the engaged couple and the foreign kid." She reminded smiling widely. Hyde groaned and caught his reflection in a mirror off to the left, along with the time. It was eleven o'clock and he had some stubble around on his chin and his hair was tousles. Not to mention that he was only in boxers. "You want me to go like this?" he asked amused. "Well no," Jackie said chuckling. "Put on some pants." Hyde cocked an eyebrow and slightly leaned back against the counter. "What about a shirt?" he asked playfully. "Naw, I like looking at your stomach," Jackie replied smiling and walking off.

Soon they were out the door and in Hyde's El Camino. Hyde had on pants and a shirt with his sunglasses resting over his eyes. It was the afternoon and the sun beat down on their shoulders and backs as they went down High Street and turned onto Manning Way. About three miles down the road a small store off to the left was shining with a new banner. Replaced only this morning. "This is it?" Jackie asked in disbelief. "Kinda small," She added. Hyde nodded and turned off his car, opening the door and getting out. She followed closely by his side as Hyde walked down a set of side stairs leading into the basement. He pushed the door open and smelled the same musty smell he smelled everyday, except cleaner. Inside were the three people he had met yesterday. "Hyde man, didn't think you were ever coming back," Eric said getting up to shake his hand. Hyde reached out and grabbed it quickly. "Hey," he said to the people in the room. He immediately felt comfortable talking with him and felt uncomfortable for that.

Hyde cleared his throat and stepped aside, revealing Jackie. Fez gasped. "It is a goddess," he shrieked. Jackie laughed nervously and waved to him. "This is Jackie. The girl I rescued last night," Hyde said heroically. "Hey, I helped too," Eric, said loudly. Fez continued to stare and started dribbling drool from the side of his mouth. "Stop! That's embarrassing." Donna complained slapping Fez's shoulder. He snapped back into realty and looking at Donna with deep sadness. "You broke me from my trance. Why?" He asked crestfallen. Donna chuckled and looked back at Hyde and Jackie. "Hey, I'm Donna," she introduced herself. Jackie walked over and shook Donna's hand, sitting next to her. "I heard you're getting married," she stated gleefully. Donna's smile grew large as she glanced at Eric and then to Hyde, bringing her gaze back to rest on Jackie's wide sparkling eyes. "Yes. To Eric Foreman." Donna said happily. Jackie nodded and looked around. "Where's your handsome fiancé?" She asked. There was a loud grunt from behind her and Jackie turned around to face a skinny boy. "Who are you?" She questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Eric looked at her in shock, apparently he expected her to know who he was. "My name is Eric Foreman," he said rather obnoxiously. Jackie froze and quickly shifted her eyes to Hyde to notice him laughing to himself with Fez. She looked back at Eric's frustrated eyes and shifted back to face Donna. "Oh," she muttered.

Before Eric could bust on Jackie, a soft humming was heard coming from the steps leading in to the house. Soon, a nice older lady carrying a basket of clothes came bustling in and didn't stop to notice the new people grouped in her basement. "Hey mom," Eric said casually. "Why Mrs. Foreman you are looking very lovely today," Fez complimented her. Donna agreed. Mrs. Foreman heard the nice words and turned around to thank the foreign boy. "Why thank you Fez," She said. Once she noticed Hyde and Jackie she froze. "And who is this couple?" She asked with a slightly annoying laugh. Jackie laughed too, but hers was timid. "We're not a couple," she corrected her. "It doesn't matter," Mrs. Foreman said laughing again with her annoying laugh. "My name's Hyde. I was here yesterday." He said slightly waving to her from his slouching posture on the other side of the room. She waved back and took her attention to his lady friend. "I'm Jackie," she said smiling. Jackie took a step forward to shake her hand, but before she knew what was going on, Mrs. Foreman had swept her in to a huge hug. "It's so nice to meet you both." She greeted. When she let Jackie go of the hug her face made an unapproved look. "Oh my dear you're too skinny. This is what I'm telling Eric all the time. He needs to eat more, but you're skin and bones." She winked and returned upstairs. Jackie returned to Hyde's side and struck up a nice conversation with Donna about appearances. It was a one-sided conversation.

"WHAT?" All the basement occupiers heard the scream and it ended every conversation in the room. "Uh-oh. My dad's still not happy about last night so don't speak when he sees you." Eric warned. Stomping came from the stairs and a faint 'dumb-asses.' Mr. Foreman got down to the last step and just stared at Hyde and Jackie. He let out a deep sigh before shaking his head at Eric. "Let me guess. Since he's foreign, this one has to be homeless and she's someone's girlfriend." Mr. Foreman guessed in an angry tone pointing, in this order, to Fez then Hyde and then Jackie. "So close," Eric said sarcastically. "Jackie's no one's girlfriend," Hyde corrected him. "Why are you here?" Mr. Foreman asked. Hyde shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Jackie. "It's all her fault," he accused. Jackie squeaked and looked around for assistance. "Fine. I did want to come here. But that was only because they helped save me from prison," she happily retorted. Mr. Foreman was silent and his eyes grew into slits ad he turned to glare at Eric. "You got busted for saving a girl?" He asked angrily. "Come on dad. Isn't that what I was taught to do?" He said trying to save himself. "I don't know. Who taught you?" Mr. Foreman questioned. Eric looked at Jackie and then at his father. "A bunch of pansies," Fez shouted out. Everyone started at him and Mr. Foreman slowly started to smile. "The foreign kid is right." He stopped suddenly and went over what he just said. "The foreign kid is right?" he repeated quietly as he moved to go back up the stairs.

After long talks and a few drinks, Jackie and Hyde left the basement and headed back to the apartment. Glad that they had some time away from their real lives, the two kids entered the complex happy. Someone calling Jackie's name from behind them stopped their walk up to 3E. She turned around to see Ryan Capp, the 25-year-old neighbor living in 3B. "Hey," she greeting, waving them her way. They both walked over to her and smiled. "Hey Ryan," Hyde said suavely. He had always thought that Ryan was cute, but disrespected her for dropping out, even though he had little education himself. Jackie asked her what was wrong and why she looked so stressed. Ryan invited them inside and pointed to the television. "The mayor's out looking for someone. It's top news and I thought you'd be interested." Ryan informed. The screen hypnotized Jackie and Hyde. "What's going on?" he asked confused. Ryan sighed and sat down on her couch, followed by Jackie and Hyde, who sat in a neighboring chair. They turned the sound higher so that the familiar red headed reported could be heard. "_Mayor Burkhart is sending out a search party today for his alive daughter, Jaclyn Burkhart, who was found in a juvenile prison last night, but escaped before she could be taken home. If you see a young girl looking like this, in the bottom left hand screen, please call this number at the top. _" Hyde and Jackie quickly stared at each other before bolting out of the room to see their roommates.


	7. Chewed Food

**Last Chapter:** "Mayor Burkhart is sending out a search party for his alive daughter, Jaclyn Burkhart who was found in a juvenile prison last night." Hyde and Jackie quickly stared at each other before bolting out of the room to see their roommates.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"Where have you two been all day?" Devon hollered when Hyde and Jackie came rushing in to the apartment wide eyed. "We were out visiting, " Tanner cut off Jackie's explanation. "Well we just watched the news and Jackie you're a wanted girl." The television was muted and there were three other guys sitting there watching it muttering to themselves. "Why didn't you tell us your dad was the mayor?" Devon asked bringing the attention back to him. Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "He wasn't the mayor when I left." She said. Hyde walked over to the fridge and pulled out three beers. He took one for himself and gave the other two to Devon and Tanner. Right as Hyde pulled the top off his, Jackie reached out and took the first swig. She handed it back to him and started watching the screen,

After watching the whole news story for half an hour, Devon came to the conclusion that Jackie should go into hiding until the search was called off. Hyde agreed, but Jackie was resistant. "I don't want to run away Devon. I want to stay here. They won't find me. Come on Steven. You wouldn't leave if this was you." After getting no reaction from the other guys she turned her attention to Steven and tried to persuade him. He sighed and stole a quick glance at Devon's troubled face, which was slowly nodding. "I'm sorry Jackie." He said quietly. Jackie humped and stormed off into her room and slammed the door. Hyde knew inside him that Jackie wouldn't be happy for a while or for a long time as he remembered the time he once spilled something on one of her shirts. She was angry for a very long time.

Devon and Hyde discussed places where Jackie would be hiding out and the safest place they decided on Hyde's old house. He knew it had long ago been abandoned and as far as he knew no one was living there now. Devon went over to the hall closet and pulled out a big suitcase. "A third for you and two thirds for Jackie," he laughed. Hyde smirked and pulled the suitcase over to Jackie's door where he knocked lightly before letting himself in. He found his best friend sitting in a chair over in a dark corner with her legs tucked up to her chest. She watched Hyde as he tossed the suitcase on to the bed and opened it, putting some of his clothes to one side. She didn't move when he went over to her drawers and pulled out a random grabbing of her clothes, which he carefully placed in the suitcase with his. He finished and latched the suitcase, placing it gently on the floor next to the bed. He then sat on the bed and fell backwards. Once his head hit the pillow Jackie spoke. "Why?" She asked quietly. Hyde didn't answer for a while and debating on whether or not he should answer her. He turned onto his side and stared back at her. Neither one of them blinked for a long time and instead just stared.

"Why?" She asked again after a while. Hyde blinked and cleared his throat. "We don't want you taken away Jackie," He said reaching up to scratch his neck, but Jackie didn't look away from his eyes. He knew she wouldn't let it settle until he gave her some sappy answer. "It's safe here Steven and you know it. Why do we have to leave?" She asked putting her legs down and stretching them out. Hyde rolled over and closed his eyes. "I told you. We don't want you to be found here Jackie. It's probably a likely spot to search and we don't want take that risk." Hyde said massaging his temple. "Stop speaking as we and speak for yourself Steven. What do you want? You know as well as I do that those guys don't care what happen to me as long as they don't get caught too." Her voice was considerably raised, showing that she was angry. Jackie got up from the chair and went to sit next to Steven on the bed. She tucked her legs underneath her as Steven propping himself up with his elbows. He wasn't looking at her and kept his gaze focused on the door across the room. Jackie sighed and turned her head away. "You're such a moron." She said. "Hey, don't mock me about being a moron. I don't make fun of you for being an ass." Hyde stated confidently with a smirk. Jackie gasped and punched his arm making Hyde's arms collapse our from under him. They started laughing and Hyde got off the bed. "Come on Jackie," He said extending his hand. She accepted it and got off the bed. Hyde grabbed the suitcase and left the room with Jackie behind him.

Devon and the other guys were busy watching television as the two teens came out preparing to leave. "You finally got her to agree to go to your old place?" Tanner asked from a worn down couch against the wall. Hyde grunted and went to the fridge to get himself another beer. "We're leaving now. We'll return in one month," Hyde said walking over to the door and opened it for Jackie. She quickly walked out and down to Ryan's door. The young woman answered in a cooking apron with flour on her face. Jackie explained about leaving to go hide out with Steven for a month at his old place. Ryan agreed to tell the other ladies about where Jackie would be so they didn't worry. Hyde caught up and they said goodbye. The El Camino was parked around the corner outside a record shop. Hyde tossed the suitcase in the backseat and walked around to get into the driver's seat. Jackie got in the passenger seat and buckled herself in. Jackie was smiling and visibly happier then before. Hyde glanced at her before he started his car and pulled out into the street. "What?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"You've always been so secret about your past. I finally get to see part of it." She repositioned herself in her seat and watched the road too. "Yeah, well we need to stop off and get some food to put in my past." Hyde said pulling in to the parking lot of a local food store. He took out his key and turned to face Jackie, who was unbuckling herself too. "Stay here." He said. Jackie immediately stopped what she was doing and gaped. "What? Why?" She asked loudly. "After what was on the news I don't want people seeing you and then deciding to play hero and report you. Stay low." Hyde warned closing the door. Jackie slouched in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. She absent-mindedly locked the car doors and propped her feet up on the dashboard humming to herself. Hyde walked in to the store and grabbed a cart. He rolled it up and down the aisles and threw food into the cart, not caring about the fragility. He went in to the check out aisle and paid for the damaged good, which were down priced due to the fact that it was all broken or cracked. Upon leaving the store, Hyde noticed two policemen posting up wanted signs of Jackie on the door. He silently walked by and quickly walked back to his car.

Jackie unlocked the doors as Hyde arrived back at the car. He placed the grocery bags in the back with the suitcase and then started up the car again. He pulled out of the parking lot telling Jackie about the wanted signs. "What do you think would happen if they do find me?" Jackie asked fiddling with air conditioning. Hyde watched her for a second before changing the subject. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Jackie sat up straight and smiled. "You bet!" She said happily. Hyde smiled and reached behind him and pulled out two sandwiches. He handed Jackie the Ham and Cheese and kept the Tuna for himself. They each took bites of their sandwiches and groaned at the good taste. "This is heavenly," Jackie stated. Hyde swallowed and turned on the radio. "Wanna see wha in muh mouf?" Jackie said turned to Hyde. He laughed as he quickly looked at the contents of her mouth. "Jackie you're disgusting." He said opening his mouth to show her his chewed food. She made a disgusted face and turned away. "Gross," she giggled. Hyde smiled and swallowed his sandwich. Jackie continued to laugh as she pulled her feet up to her chest and swallowed the contents of her mouth.

Hyde took a left turn and arrived a huge sign. "Welcome to Point Place Trailer Park," Jackie read aloud. They had finished their sandwiches and gotten serious a while ago when Jackie no longer recognized where they were. "Which one's yours?" Jackie asked putting her feet down and sitting up straight. Hyde looked around and pointed to a yellowish looking trailer with no tires. "That's mine." He said pulling up in front of it. They both got out of the car and walked up to the door. "Do you want to go in first?" Jackie asked taking a tentative step backwards. Hyde shrugged and opened the door. Other then an unidentifiable smell, the place was rather presentable. "Wow," Jackie said, stepping inside next to Hyde. She walked in farther and looked inside the rooms. Hyde went back out into the car and brought in some groceries and the suitcase. He tossed the suitcase on the ground and put the food in the kitchen.

After everything was out of the car, Hyde sat down on the sofa with Jackie. "I guess this is going to be like a mini vacation," Jackie said optimistically. Hyde glanced down at her and smirked. "It is nice to be away from those dill holes," He chuckled. He glanced outside the window and noticed the sun was setting. Jackie noticed it too. "I call bed," she yelled out making a mad dash for the back bedroom. Hyde sighed and went to the closet. There were blankets and things folded nicely inside, which Hyde felt slightly uneasy about. "I'll just take the couch," Hyde called out to Jackie, who was busy making herself at home. "Okay," she called back. Once Hyde set himself up on the couch, he realized that this isn't where he wanted to sleep every night while they stayed here. Jackie came out of the bedroom and laughed at Hyde's cramped position on the couch. He tilted his head back and looked at her, a frown on his face. "Come on," Jackie said laughing. She reached out and pulled Hyde to his legs. His brow furrowed in confusion as Jackie pulled him in to the back room. "You can sleep with me, but don't try anything," she warned. Hyde smirked. "I wouldn't dare Jackie," He chuckled.


	8. Sinatra Over Easy

**Last Chapter:** "Come on," Jackie said laughing. She reached out and pulled Hyde to his legs. His brow furrowed in confusion as Jackie pulled him in to the back room. "You can sleep with me, but don't try anything," she warned. Hyde smirked. "I wouldn't dare Jackie," He chuckled.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

The sun was coming in from the window and striking Hyde across the eyes. He groaned and rolled over, coming in contact with a warm body. His hand reached out a probed it. It moaned and he slowly opened his eyes. Horror stricken, Hyde pulled his hand away and jumped out of the bed. Unknowingly, he had started groping Jackie. As Hyde pulled out a shirt, he remembered what had happened before sleeping. Jackie had led him in to the back room and they both got in to the bed with the intention to sleep. Jackie had started to cuddle into his chest and soon the fell asleep with their arms around each other. He hadn't planned on it happening and he guessed neither did she. Jackie was just trying to be nice and not make him sleep uncomfortably on the couch. Hyde leaned in to see whether or not she was still sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was light. Hyde sighed and buttoned up his shirt. The sound of a screen door opening made him freeze.

Someone was inside the kitchen. Hyde slowly made his way down the small hallway thinking of ways to bring the intruder down. It sounded like they were rummaging for things, opening and closing cabinets repeatedly. Pressed against the wall right next to the kitchen entrance, Hyde heard the intruder shuffle his way to the door. Hyde reminded himself that this was _his _house. He jumped into the doorframe and threw his arm out. It collided with a guy's face and made him fall back. "Damn," The guy cursed cupping his hands over his eyes. "Who are you?" Hyde asked, kicking the guy's foot to get his intention. The guy groaned and looked at his hands to see if he was bleeding. "You bastard," The guy said scooting backwards. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Hyde asked loudly. The guy winced as he cupped his hands over his eye again. "This house doesn't belong to you. It belongs to a buddy of mine." The guy said, attempting to stand. Hyde put his hands up in defense and took a step backwards too. "No, I am the owner of this house. I left a long time ago, but it's still mine," Hyde explained. "I'm watching over this house on Steven's orders. He told me to watch after his place if no one was living in it." The guy said taking a good look at his opponent. Hyde watched him for a moment, memories flooding back into his mind. "Jonah?" He asked putting down his hands.

"Yeah," Jonah said putting his hands down too. They just stood there in silence before Jonah's face turned to shock. "Steven?" He gasped. Hyde nodded his head and put his hand out. "Hey man, what's up?" He greeted his lost friend. Jonah reached out and accepting the handshake. "It's been ten years. Where you been hiding?" He asked in disbelief. Hyde told him about the gang and growing up in the city. Jonah was fascinated with the story because he, himself, had never been to the city. Right as Hyde was going to start talking about Jackie, she slowly padded down the hallway wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Steven?" She called out quietly. "Who's there?" Once she stepped in to the living room/den she froze. "Who's this?" She asked shakily. "Whoa man. You're a chick magnet now?" Jonah said jokingly. Hyde laughed and motioned Jackie over. "Well yes, but this isn't my girlfriend or anything. She's my best friend." Hyde introduced them, but could see that Jackie was still shaken. "What's up?" Jonah asked slightly worried. Jackie shook her head and started making her way to the kitchen. "Nothing," she replied. "Actually, we're out here because we're hiding from the feds. Jackie is a wanted girl." Hyde said winking to his friend. She sneered back at him and pulled out some cereal. "What'd she do?" Jonah asked sitting down in a chair across from Hyde. Hyde started explaining the story about them running away and becoming friends and then Jackie's dad turning out to be the mayor and sending out search parties.

After Jonah heard the whole story on why Hyde left, he filled them in on him taking care of the place after Hyde's mom left. He mentioned the promise that the two boys made when they were younger. If either one of them left then the other one would watch out for his friend's house and mother. Jackie had made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which she brought out and set on the table with glasses of milk. She then took a seat relatively close to Hyde and tucked her feet underneath her. She watched as Hyde and Jonah exchanged memories of when they were younger. Seeing the visible joy on Hyde's face made her think about the life they had now. This was the first time in a long time that Hyde had smiled with someone who wasn't her. She tuned in to hear a story about Hyde when he was 7 years old. Jonah had remembered when Hyde told his mother that he was going to bring home the monster that lived down the street. Not knowing what he meant, his mother let him go. Apparently, Hyde had come home with the grouchy man down the street, which his hands bound behind his back and tape over his mouth. He had gotten slapped for it, but that wasn't the part that Jackie laughed at. It was how Hyde said Jonah didn't tell the story correctly and then went into further detail.

Later that afternoon, Jonah had left saying his girlfriend was still waiting for him to come home. Hyde had said his goodbyes, along with Jackie and then went about cooking lunch. Jackie sat in a chair and watched him before commenting on his appearance. "You seem happy," she said. He cracked an egg and it flopped into the frying pan. "Yeah." He responded with a smirk, reaching over to grab some salt. Hyde pinched out some salt from the glass it was in, and spread it around the pan, stirring it into the eggs. She watched him move around the kitchen with such skill that she couldn't help but envy him. "Why do you know how to cook so well?" She asked, propping her chin up on her palm and her elbows on her knees. He looked at Jackie quickly before shrugging his shoulders. "It just came naturally to me. Like being a ladies man," he said this last part with a giant smile. Jackie chuckled and got up from the chair. "Teach me Steven," she said grabbing the spatula out from his hands. She pressed in between him and the oven. "Jackie, I want this food to stay edible," he joked. She playfully punched his arm and pretended to act offended. "If I ever get married I should know how to cook. I don't want my husband to call me a freeloader," she huffed.

The eggs sizzled in the pan and Jackie quickly turned the sunny side up eggs into scrambled eggs with the spatula. "How's this Steven?" She asked tilting her head back to look up at him. Hyde was frozen in his spot. Jackie's body was pressed up right against his and she didn't seem to care. It was a new feeling having her warm body pressed into his. It was moving too, slowly rocking on back and forth on her feet was having a toll on Hyde. "Jackie, why don't you put on some music?" Hyde chocked out. Jackie sighed and handed him back the spatula. "Fine," She said, bouncing away in to the den/living room. She walked over to the radio and put on Frank Sinatra. The sound slowly wafted through the room as she skipped back to kitchen, eager to be close to Steven again. She wiggled her way between him and the counter ready to do whatever she could to help. Hyde was busy chopping onions when Jackie popped in.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

_Love is all that I can give to you…_

The sweet lyrics played in the background as Jackie took the knife from Hyde's hand and started to slice the onions. She massacred the slices into find chops before Hyde took over again. He put his hand over hers to stop the knife and then reached his other hand around her to grab a new onion. "Jackie, when cutting an onion, you slice quickly. Make sure the knife isn't too close to your fingers and don't cut too finely," he instructed. Jackie nodded. She suddenly became aware of how close they were and his hands upon hers. Together, they slowly cut the onion into equal pieces. Jackie's eyes started to water and she reached up to itch them. Hyde quickly caught her hand. "Here, let me do it. You'll get more onion in your eye," he said reaching up to wipe the tears out from under her eyes.

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

Love was made for me and you… 

Jackie turned around in the small embrace they had and stared up to look at Hyde. His eyes were watery too, but not as much as hers. "I think this is the first time I've seen you cry Steven," she said sweetly, wiping away his tears. Hyde smirked and placed his hands on either side of Jackie's face, using his thumbs to wipe away the last of her tears. She reached up and placed her hand on top of Hyde's, her stare never leaving his eyes. With Frank in the background, encouraging them, Hyde slowly closed the remaining space that was between them. Jackie tilted her head up, closed her eyes and sucked in her breath as Hyde's breathing fanned over her face. He paused for a split second, taking in Jackie's beauty before placing his lips gently atop hers. Jackie removed her hands from atop Hyde's and snaked them around his neck. She stepped up onto her toes to deepen the kiss. His hands slowly moved down to Jackie's waist, where he pulled her closer, fearing that she would fall away or disappear is he didn't hold on tight enough. They held the kiss until Jackie pushed off for a deep breath. Hyde gasped as well and smirked. Neither of them moved out each other's embrace, but said nothing. "Wow," Jackie whispered placing her hands on Hyde's chest, slowly feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. He swallowed and slowly nodded. Jackie sighed and fell into Hyde's chest. "It's going to awkward for awhile," she warned with a smile. "Only if we deny what happened," Hyde said trying to get a good look at her facial expression. It was content and her eyes were closed again. "I'm not denying," she whispered. Hyde smiled and placed his chin atop Jackie's head.

A loud beeping erupted through the kitchen along with thick black smoke. Hyde quickly snapped out of it and ran to the oven. He switched it off and grimaced at the grey blob that was their eggs. Jackie joined him and made a disgusted face. "I'm not eating that," she said. Hyde laughed and put an arm around her, pulling her closer. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, laughing. Hyde took his arm back and grabbed the handle of the pot. He carried it over to the sink and started to rinse it out. Jackie went over to the radio and changed it to something else. After that she went over to the couch and laid down, exhausted after the surprising events of today. Hyde joined her a few minutes later with two bagels and a jar of jam. She instantly sat up, starving. Hyde watched Jackie take a bite out of her bagel and smiled. She noticed him looking and she smirked. "So much for eggs," She said jokingly. Hyde chuckled and sunk back into the couch. Jackie leaned back too and rested herself against his side. "I could get used to this," she said after swallowing. No response came from Hyde because his mouth was full of bagel. She turned her head to look up at him. He was looking at her too. Jackie took another bite of her bagel right in his face and cocked an eyebrow as if to say, 'what now?' Hyde smiled and kissed her, tasting the jam on her lips. Jackie placed the bagel on the plate carefully and wrapped her hands around Hyde's neck. She murmured something into his mouth, but neither knew what was said. The kiss soon turned increasingly passionate as Hyde slowly started to lay Jackie down on the large couch, himself on top.


	9. Stalling Ten Minutes

**Last Chapter:** She murmured something into his mouth, but neither knew what was said. The kiss soon turned increasingly passionate as Hyde slowly started to lay Jackie down on the large couch, himself on top.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"Too early," Hyde groaned. The sun creaked through the bent window blinds and struck Hyde across the face. He brought up a hand to shield himself as he slowly rolled over, hiding his face a cushion of brown hair. He inhaled deeply and slowly breathed out, tickling the neck of the other occupant sharing the bed. Hyde wrapped an arm around the waist of his companion and looked to see if she was awake. "That tickles," she whispered rolling over in his embrace. They locked eyes and kissed gently until either one of them was out of breath. Hyde pulled back and used his index finger to trace her jaw line. "Jacks, it's been one month," He said glancing at a clock to see that it was almost eight. Jackie smiled quickly and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to go back," she smirked. Hyde smirked back and rolled over to stretch out. He threw his feet over the side and got off the bed. He walked over to the door and paused. Hyde turned around to look back at Jackie wrapped up in the sheets and sighed then walked out into the kitchen.

Jackie watched Hyde disappear through the doorway and rolled over in the bed onto her stomach. The covers twisted around her legs and waist and her arms tangled themselves in the pillows. Jackie sighed deeply and snuggled her face into Hyde's pillow, smelling his scent. She knew that when they went back they wouldn't have moments like this anymore. One of the strict gang rules was to not date another gang member. They had added that rule after Jackie found herself in their "pow wow." She always thought it was a good rule, because she never really liked any of the other guys, except for Steven. Knowing that going back was going to stay the number one option, Jackie sighed and slowly started to untangle her legs. She got off the bed in only a bra and underwear and followed the path that Hyde took into the kitchen.

Instantly, Jackie was met with the smell of eggs. It reminded her of their first kiss. She smiled and rubbed her arms to rid herself of the goose bumps. Once she stepped onto the dirty rubber-tiled floor, Hyde turned and froze. After a month, he thought he'd be a little less struck at seeing her in her undergarments, but every time he saw her, he froze. She waltzed up to him and smirked. "What's the matter Steven?" She asked in a fiery voice. Hyde gulped and quickly turned back to the eggs. Jackie smiled at herself and went to the radio where she carefully tuned it to the news. Turning it up enough for Steven to hear, Jackie sat back and tucked her legs into her chest. "_In today's news, our Mayor has called off his search for his missing daughter Jaclyn Burkhart and insists that anyone who 'sees' this young lady don't act out or call anyone_." Jackie flicked off the radio and walked back in to the kitchen were Hyde was standing against the counter. "I guess it's safe to go home now." Jackie said quietly. Hyde nodded but didn't move.

After eating their breakfast mostly in silence, Jackie and Hyde start to pack up. Jackie tried to prolong the packing by forgetting where things were and taking breaks every five minutes. Hyde even tried to stall them leaving secretly unpacking stuff when Jackie wasn't looking. He continuously tried to clean up what he had already cleaned, saying that it wasn't good enough. In the end, they both realized that leaving was inevitable and started to pack up at a better pace. Hyde shut the trunk to the El Camino and walked back up to the door of his trailer. Jonah has showed up to say his 'goodbyes' as his best bud left once again. They shook hands after Jonah promised to watch after his house until the next time he decided to return. Hyde handed him the key and slapped his friend on the shoulder with deep sigh. "Bye," He said walking to the car, where Jackie sat sulking in the front seat. As Hyde pealed out of the trailer park, Jackie waved to Jonah out the window and said she'd return one day with Steven. Jonah hooted and hollered until someone yelled at him from the next trailer. Watching their car drive away, he exhaled deeply and walked back to his pathetic excuse of a life.

The car ride was mostly silence except for the whistling of the wind as it sailed through the crack that Jackie had opened in her window. Hyde beat on the steering wheel to a son only he could hear. "I have a bad feeling about this," Jackie said staring out her window. Hyde looked her way before quickly returning his gaze to the road. "What do you mean?" He asked. Jackie shifted in her seat to face him. "You know. This whole going back thing; it seems wrong," she said. Hyde sighed and straightened up in his seat. "Jackie, we have…" he started. "No, we don't have to go back. We could just run away like we did before. It doesn't really matter." She interrupted. "NO," Hyde said loudly. Jackie froze and started wide-eyed at him. "I don't want you living the same life that I ran away from," Hyde said a little quieter. The rest of the car ride was silence as Jackie rested her hand on Hyde's.

Hyde pulled into their part of town and was over come with a feeling of uneasiness. Jackie felt it too and looked around carefully. "One month hasn't changed much," Jackie pointed out. Hyde grunted an agreement and placed both hands on the steering wheel. He parked in the usual spot and unbuckled as Jackie did the same. The feeling in Hyde's gut wasn't going away. "Jackie, lock the doors and stay here," He instructed. Jackie was anything but happy. "What? Why?" She asked loudly. Hyde shushed her. "I have a feeling about this one. If I don't come back in ten minutes, leave and go to Foreman's house," Hyde said hanging her the keys. Jackie frowned and got back into the car, locked it and sulked in her seat. Hyde took cautious steps as he entered the apartment. Everything seemed normal, but he wasn't so sure. It seemed quieter than it normally did.

He walked up the fights of stairs and down the halls to the apartment. He gripped the knob, sighed and twisted it open. It was completely empty. He walked inside and checked the rooms. Devon wasn't in his. "This makes no sense," Hyde sighed as he left Devon's room. "It can if you cooperate," as voice said. Startled, Hyde froze as he heard the clicking of guns as police men quickly filed into the room. A tall, built, grey haired man walked up to Hyde with a gun and smirked. "Where's your girlfriend?" He asked. Hyde remained quiet glared at the chief of police. "You'd be good to answer us or we'll lock your friends in jail for the rest of their lives." The man jeered. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here by myself," Hyde said taking a look at all the other policemen surrounding the apartment. If he could stall for ten minutes, he knew Jackie would have enough common sense to leave.

A middle-aged man, in an expensive suit and carrying a manila folder, walked in with two more cops. "You must be the boyfriend," the rich man guessed. "So," Hyde said as his great remark. "I heard you took my daughter to go 'hide out' as we looked for her. I'm very worried for my daughter's safety," The man said. Hyde looked him up and down. He certainly was a lot bigger on television. "You must be mayor Burkhart," Hyde smiled. Mr. Burkhart straightened up and smiled back. "Why yes, I am, and you must know that I am very intent on having my daughter back home with me." Hyde shook his head in disgust. "You'll never find…" Hyde was stopped as he heard sounds coming from the hallway. "Let go of me," a voice protested. Two cops walked inside dragging behind them Jackie. "Steven," She shouted from across the room as one of the cops threw her forward. She ran to where he was and instantly ducked behind them. "I got worried," she informed him. Hyde sighed and faced Mr. Burkhart.

"Hello Jaclyn," He said with fake enjoyment in his voice. Jackie frowned at the man. "Who're you?" She asked. "Jackie, this is your father. He has our friends locked up in jail, and if you don't go with him now, them and I will be locked up forever," Hyde said filling her in. Jackie became quiet and pressed up against Hyde's back. "Steven, I have to go with him," Jackie whispered into his ear. She felt Steven tense up and his hand reached behind him, where her hand grippes his and squeezed it. "If I come with you, will you let him go?" Jackie asked, holding onto Hyde's hand tighter. "Yes, whatever you want. You're mother has been worried sick about you ever since you left honey," The mayor said. "You'll let all our friends go without harm?" She asked again. Mr. Burkhart nodded and threw the manila envelope to Hyde, who caught it with his right hand, since his left was occupied. He opened it and Jackie pulled out what was inside. "Those are the sheets that you turn into the police office to get your friends out," The chief of police informed them.

Hyde tossed the packet onto the counter and faced Jackie. He was about to say something, but a close by police officer grabbed Jackie by the arm and forced her out the door. Hyde's fingers slipped off Jackie's as she tried to fight her way back to him. All the police filed out the door and left Hyde standing there staring at the empty room. He heard cars start up downstairs and bolted. He ran down the halls and jumped down the stairs and burst out the front door where Jackie was being loaded into a black limo. She looked back and tried to say something but her head was tilted and gently pushed into the car. Hyde ran to her, but two men stopped him. He fought against them, but they were strong. The car started up and pulled out onto the road. Hyde ducked under the arms of the cops and ran for the car. Three new cops move into and reached violently for Hyde. They hold him tightly as Jackie looks back and mouths the words 'goodbye.' "I'll get you back Jackie," Hyde yells to the car as it turns a corner. The cops laugh and toss him on the curb. "Yeah, laugh now dumb asses," Hyde said bitterly. He sighed and started back up to the apartment. First thing to do was to free the gang and tell Devon about Jackie.


	10. Manila Envelope

**Last Chapter:** "I'll get you back Jackie," Hyde yells to the car as it turns a corner. The cops laugh and toss him on the curb. "Yeah, laugh now dumb asses," Hyde said bitterly. He sighed and started back up to the apartment. First thing to do was to free the gang and tell Devon about Jackie.

**Default: **I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

**AN:** I didn't think anyone was reading my story anymore. Thanks to everyone who told me to post more. I think I'm going to start posting more chapters more often with this one and with Double Blinking. Thank You!

Alex

Hyde opened the door to the Point Place police station and walks briskly to the front counter. An obese man with a balding head stood behind the counter reading the newspaper. Hyde approached him and grimaced. The man smelt like B.O and moldy cheese. He tossed the manila envelope onto the counter and the man looks up at him. He frowned and glanced from the envelope to Hyde, then back to the envelope.

"Wha' ya want?" The fat man said. "I want to get my friends out of jail," Hyde replied stiffly. He leaned an elbow onto the counter but straightened up quickly because it was sticky. The man watched Hyde for a second before grabbing the envelope and opening it. He surveyed the contents and huffed out of his chair. He shuffled over to the phone, glancing once more at Hyde before turning around and dialing a number. He mumbled a few things into the receiver, watching Hyde out of the corner of his eye. The guy placed the phone back and shuffled his way back to the chair and plunked himself back down.

"Dey'll be out in a sec," he huffed. Hyde nodded, disgusted with the man and walked over to sit in a chair. He watched the man as he watched back, both waiting for something to happen. Another person came in and walked over to the counter. He talked with the man and they laughed. The guy handed something to the fat man and left the station. They stared at each other again; watching; waiting. A large oak door opened on the other side of the room and Hyde's gang walked out. Devon came over to Hyde, smiling, and reached out his hand. They shook and began to walk out of the station.

'Ya done good kid," Devon laughed. The gang members cheered in agreement occupying the stares of people walking by. Tanner looked at Hyde, who didn't seem to be enjoying the same happiness that everyone else was basking in. He pulled Hyde's arm back and the two of them lacked behind the rest. Hyde looked at Tanner questingly and snatched his arm back. The gang continued to walk on merrily, stopping occasionally to scare a civilian. Hyde smirked as he saw that everyone seemed unscathed by their jail time. Tanner elbowed him gently in the side and Hyde turned to face him.

"What's up?" Hyde inquired, rubbing his side absent-mindedly. Tanner looked at him a while before watching the gang walk ahead of them. "Where's Jackie?" He asked. Hyde hesitated and Tanner turned to face him again. "How did you get us out?" Tanner added. Hyde looked down at his feet and kicked a can that was near his foot. It bounced into the street and rolled to the curb with a 'clunk.' "How much do you already know?" Hyde wondered aloud. Tanner shrugged, "Not much, although I know the guy in the suit was Jackie's dad." Hyde nodded and began to fill in Tanner.

By the time the gang had walked back to their home, Hyde and Tanner devised a plan to get Jackie back. The decided to put it into effect that afternoon. "The sooner the better," Tanner had said as he opened the door. Hyde nodded and they joined their gang in a celebration. It made Hyde angry that no one else noticed that Jackie wasn't there except for Tanner. Although, in the back of his mind, he did have a suspicion that Devon was wondering where she was, but didn't care enough to ask. Hyde leaned against the wall as the boys opened beers and threw chips at each other in excitement.

Tanner walked over to Hyde and handed him a beer. "Ready?" He asked. Hyde nodded and grabbed the beer. Tanner half-smiled and walked back to where his brother was sitting. Hyde took a swig from his beer and turned towards Jackie's room. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He sighed heavily and threw himself onto Jackie's bed. Hyde inhaled deeply and smiled from her scent. He sipped the rest of his beer and placed the empty bottle on the bedside table. He leaned his head back onto her pillow and yawned. Hyde looked around the room with half-open eyes and slowly everything went black.


	11. Terminal

**Last Chapter:** He sipped the rest of his beer and placed the empty bottle on the bedside table. He leaned his head back onto her pillow and yawned. Hyde looked around the room with half-open eyes and slowly everything went black.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

Severe pain to the head woke Hyde up and he bolted from his laying position. Tanner was standing above him with a bag in his right hand. "What?" Hyde moaned. Tanner tossed the bag onto his lap and walked towards the door. "It's morning. Time to leave." He said closing the door behind him. Hyde grumbled and rolled off Jackie's bed. Inside the bag were a few snacks, bottled water and about three beers, along with three of Jackie's clothes like a scarf, gloves and her favorite jean jacket. Hyde nodded after checking the contents and walked out of the room. Tanner was standing post by the window and glanced over as Hyde walked towards him.

"My sources tell me that Jackie's father is planning on taking flight 437 to NY at 7AM. You have a two hours to get there and find her," Tanner informed him. Hyde nodded and shook hands with Tanner before walking out the door quietly. He walked down the hallway and out the building. The cold morning air nipped at his face and he started walking north along the highway. Car zoomed by him and his outstretched thumb, but soon a trucked pulled over and rolled down his window. "Where you headed?" the guy asked in a northern accent. "Point Place Airport," Hyde said. The guy nodded and unlocked the car. Hyde jumped in and stayed close to the door. The car roared back into the highway.

The man pulled up against the airport curb and Hyde jumped out. The traffic had taken longer than he expected and now he only had half an hour to find Jackie. Hyde walked into the airport and slipped into a large crowd. He bumped against a gentleman and excused himself, put his hands into his pockets and walked away. The man grumbled towards Hyde and strolled off towards another side of the airport. Hyde got into the line for security, which wasn't very long. The old lady in front of him turned around and smiled at him. He gave her a smile back and stepped forward as she walked into security.

"Ticket?" The officer lady asked. Hyde stood in front of her waiting to go through security. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded ticket and handed it to her. She unfolded the paper and looked at it before handing it back to Hyde. "Thank you Mr. Phillips." Hyde nodded and took the ticket back. Once past security he crumpled the ticket up and tossed it in the trash. He checked the flight screens for a flight to New York and found on leaving through Gate 23. Hyde looked around to see that he was in Gate 2. He turned left and bolted down towards the higher gates.

Out of breathe, Hyde stopped at surveyed his placement. Gates 20 and 22 were on his left and gates 21 and 23 were on his right. He searched for Jackie or for some men in suits and found none. Hyde took deep breaths and checked gates 21 and 22, but also found nothing. He walks back into Gate 23 and went over to the window. He leaned his forehead against the large windows and sighed heavily. "I'm too late," he said to himself quietly. Hyde banged his hand against the window and looked back at the few people left in the terminal. There was a little girl watching him and she waved, but Hyde didn't acknowledge her. He turned and started walking away from gate 23 towards the exit.

Hyde had walked only two gates when he heard screaming. He turned around and surveyed the airport. He spotted Jackie being carrying to the gate by four security guards. "Steven!" She shouted. Hyde watched her fight to get away but couldn't and he started running towards her. "Jackie," He yelled back. She stretched her hand out his way but a burly man in a blue officers suit pulled it away. Hyde vowed to hurt that man after he got Jackie back.

He fought his way through the growing crowd but fell over a man's duffel bag. He picked himself up quickly and looked for Jackie. The men were almost through the walkway door and Hyde ran towards them. A security guard caught Hyde by the arms and pulled him back but Hyde kicked his stomach and he fell down. Hyde ran towards the door, frightening women who were trying to check the last boarder's ticket. They screamed and all stood in front of the doors. Hyde stopped in front of them and looked around their heads at Jackie being pulled onto the plane.

"MOVE," He growled at the women. "We have orders not to let you anywhere near Ms. Burkhart," A young blonde women said. She didn't seem as scared of Hyde as all the others did. "No, you don't understand. She-" The lady cut him off. "No, you don't understand sir. She is being taken home after been kidnapped for a good few years." Hyde stared at the lady and tightened his hand into fists. "That's lie. I love that girl and she's being taken away from me," Hyde said to her loudly.

The women shook her head and looked away. Hyde threw his head back and sighed loudly. He turned around and quickly ran out of the airport and towards the road. He saw the man that he'd bumped into earlier standing by the street searching his pockets. A woman was standing next to him looked frustrated. Hyde kept running towards the roads. "I need to get to New York," I yelled out loud. A truck slowed down and pulled over a few feet away from Hyde. He ran over and looked into the window. There was a young man a few years older than Hyde sitting in the driver's seat. Hyde talked to the New York bound man and hopped in the backseat.


	12. New Faces

**Last Chapter:** A truck slowed down and pulled over a few feet away from Hyde. He ran over and looked into the window. There was a young man a few years older than Hyde sitting in the driver's seat. Hyde talked to the New York bound man and hopped in the backseat.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

Jackie sat pressed up against the window in the back of her first class seat. Men in suits surrounded her on all sides. She looked out the window and noticed that she could clearly see people and that they were now approaching the runway. She closed the blind and folded her arms over her chest, sighing deeply. Her father, sitting in a seat across from hers, turned around and shook his head.

"Act more mature Jaclyn. I have a surprise waiting for you at the gate, but you can't get it unless you behave," He scolded her. Jackie looked at him in utter disbelief and tried to smush herself farther into the wall. The men in suits sitting around her watched as she picked at a corner of a magazine in her seat pocket. She noticed them watching her and tucked her hands back up to her chest.

The plane jerked onto the runway and slowly pulled into the terminal. Jackie remained seated. Her father and the suited men stood and turned to her, expecting her to do the same. Mr. Burkhart sighed and waved his hand for a man to forcefully unbuckle her. Jackie swat at him but the man took off her seat belt and yanked her out of her chair. She stumbled forward and proceeded to exit the plane. Her father caught her by the elbow and led her to the gate.

"You'll be so surprised," he whispered into her ear. Jackie pulled her head away and tried to drag her feet, but her father pulled her forward. "Stop acting childish Jaclyn," He warned. She sneered at him and walked beside her father out into the terminal.

The New York airport was a lot busier that the Point Place one, but Jackie expected that. She looked around for anyone familiar but failed to spot anyone. Her father led her towards two people standing by the windows.

One was a young man, around her age, dressed in a nicer suit than the men who had accompanied her on the flight. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that were staring right at her. He took a step forward in her direction but hesitated and stepped back and placed his hands in his pockets.

He continued to smile at her as they approached. Jackie eyes him suspiciously and turned to look at the older woman standing next to him. She looked like she could be in her late twenties with her shiny blonde hair and youthful face. Jackie noticed that her eyes and nose looked familiar.

"Jaclyn, I bet your wondering who these people are," her father cooed. Jackie made a face and turned her head away. "Oh Jaclyn," the lady screeched, running forward and hugging her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jackie, squeezing her arms to her body. "Ow," Jackie moaned. The lady stepped back and surveyed the girl. "Why Jaclyn, aren't you happy to see your mother?" Jackie turned to the woman and stared at her, finally realizing why they had the same features. Her mother stepped back and stood next to the man who was Jackie's father and they watched her.

Jackie looked towards the young man who was standing silently off to the side. She placed her hands on her hip and he straightened up awkwardly. She noticed that his eyes were running up and down her body slowly and Jackie changed her position and folded her arms over her chest. The guy realized she had been watching him and he smirked. Jackie sneered at him and turned to her father. "Who's he, my brother?" She asked pointing at the guy. Her father laughed. "Oh no Jaclyn, this is Michael Kelso." Jackie shook her head uncertainly. Her mother shook her head in an amused manor. "He's your fiancé,"


	13. Wall Street

**Last Chapter:** "Oh no Jaclyn, this is Michael Kelso." Jackie shook her head uncertainly. Her mother shook her head in an amused manor. "He's your fiancé,"

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

The truck slowed and pulled up next to a curb. The backdoor opened and Hyde slipped out. He grabbed his bag and shut the door behind him. He waved a hand as the guy drove off and turned around to look at the street he was on. Hyde looked at the people passing by him and sighed. He started walking along 32nd street and looked around at the apartments.

Hyde walked towards a beaten down red apartment and checked the attendant list. He ran his finger down the row of names and stopped on a faded name. He nodded and pressed the button next to the name. He heard it buzz and waited for an answer. Nothing happened. Hyde pressed the button again and waited. There was a crackling sound and someone's voice. It wasn't audible and Hyde pressed the buzz button again.

"What?" The voice said clearly. Hyde cleared his throat and held down the talk button. "Do you remember how you said that if I was ever in New York to look you up and you'd let me stay with you?" Hyde said. He let go of the talk button and waited for an answer. There was a crackling noise and a long pause. "Can't get enough…" The person stopped. Hyde smirked and pressed the green button, "of those peanuts." The old inside joke had finally served its purpose. There was deep ringing sound and the door clicked. Hyde smiled and quickly pulled it open.

Hyde climbed the five flights of stairs and walked down the beaten hallway to room 5D. He knocked on the door twice and waited. There was someone on the other side who was walking towards the door. He undid the several dead locks and opened the door. Hyde smiled as a man in his late twenties looked upon him. The man nodded slowly in recognition. For a few seconds they stood and took each other in before the older man rushed Hyde and gave him a hug. Hyde slapped the guy on the back in a friendly manor and laughed. The guy grabbed Hyde's bag and pulled him into the room.

"I never though I'd see you in the big city. You ain't a city man," The guy laughed. Hyde nodded and looked for a place to sit, deciding on the couch. "I'm here for a reason Russell," Hyde said. Russell nodded and went to the fridge. He pulled out two beers and tossed one to Hyde, who had drunk his on the ride up. Hyde caught the beer and popped the top thirstily. Russell watched with amusement.

"Why you here?" he asked. Hyde put his beer down and eyed Russell. "Whole story, or do you have to be somewhere again?" Hyde sarcastically wondered. Russell chuckled. "That was one time Hyde, get over it," He laughed. Hyde smirked and traced the rim of his beer with his forefinger. "I know," Hyde responded. "So what's up?" Russell asked again. Hyde shook his head. "Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya," He said. The two boys sat in silence for a while before Russell walked over and sat in a chair opposite Hyde. "I've seen some pretty weird crap in my day man," He explained. Hyde nodded and told him the story. Russell sat still and listened to Hyde's story.

"That's love," Russell commented as Hyde almost finished telling his story. "Thanks, but now Jackie's here in New York and I don't know where to start looking," Hyde explained. "Well, from what I know, all the rich people eat on Wall Street," Russell said. "I'll start there then, thank," Hyde responded getting up. They two guys shook hands and Hyde left out the door. He walked down the stairs and back out onto the New York streets. From what he remembered, Wall Street was a bus ride away. Hyde reached into his pocket and groped around for fifty cents. He pulled out two quarters and headed to the bus stop.

Hyde arrived and got on the bus, dropping in his money and finding a seat in the back. He nestled up against the window and watched and the bus lurched on and passed by a lot of people. It took Hyde twenty minutes to get across town and once he got off the bus he stretched his legs. Hyde looked down Wall Street and walked across the street to a string of restaurants. He walked around numerous people and fought his way through the crowds. The windows of the restaurants were full and Hyde searched for a familiar face but found none. There were only two restaurants left and he was loosing hope. Hyde walked to a restaurant with amber glass windows and plush red-seated chairs. It was almost empty except for five couples placed randomly around the area. He half-turned to walk away when the color pink caught his eye. Hyde pressed up against the glass and stared in horror as he saw Jackie sitting at a table with a tall brown haired boy. Further to Hyde's dislike, she was laughing.


	14. Bad Line

**Last Chapter:** Hyde pressed up against the glass and stared in horror as he saw Jackie sitting at a table with a tall brown haired boy. Further to Hyde's dislike, she was laughing.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"And then Steven looked at me and said, 'I don't need the cheese,'" Jackie laughed. She took a sip of her drink, still smiling and looked at the guy she was told to marry. It'd been two days since the man who was claiming to be her father had flown her to New York. She hated it for whole 48 hours.

The only good thing that came from being kidnapped and taken to New York was her meeting of Kelso. At first, Jackie thought him to just be a pervert, but now her thoughts of him were not only as a pervert, but also as funny and an all around nice guy. She also really liked the fact that he was going to help her get home.

"He sounds like a nice guy," Kelso said biting his tounge. Jackie swallowed the other drink of water she'd taken and looked upon him in confusion. "What's up?" She asked. Kelso shook his head and reached for a piece of bread that had been placed as an appetizer in the middle of the table.

He ripped off a little piece and dipped it in the olive oil. Jackie watched him chew slowly and draw out a long awkward silence. He swallowed and sighed deeply, placing his elbows on the table. As he opened his mouth to speak there was a popping sound of his lips, which Jackie didn't like.

"Ya can't talk about another guy when you're out to dinner with your fiancé," Kelso said heavily. Jackie shook her head and smirked. She mimicked the style of posture that he had and spoke in a low tone. "You're not really my fiancé anymore Michael," Jackie pointed out. She placed her hands on the table and scooted her chair in closer. Kelso smiled and placed his hand on hers. "But we still have to pretend," he joked. Jackie sneered and pulled her hand away.

"That was a bad line," She commented. Kelso snorted as he took a sip of his water and coughed. Jackie smiled. "How do you know that was a line?" Kelso asked. "I heard something very similar to that once," she said. Kelso nodded and beckoned her to tell the story. "I told you about how I hid out in a trailer park with Steven for a month. While we were out there…"

Memory

Two people were walking down a dirt road far beyond the confines of the Trailer Park. They were following a small grassy path through the local woods. A loud laughing scream burst through the trees and a few birds scattered. Jackie twisted around giddily as Hyde tickled her side.

"_Stop it Steven," She laughed. Hyde smiled and pulled his hand back and put it in his pocket. They walked together on the beaten path, Hyde's arm over Jackie's shoulders. Jackie looked around and turned to Hyde. _

"_Why can't we just stay out here?" She asked quietly. Her breath tickled his ear and a shudder ran down his spine. Hyde looked around and realized that it was a beautiful day and then he looked at Jackie. She was watching everything with wide eyes and her smile was large and spread to her ears. She giggled quietly as a small leaf brushed up against her leg and turned to Hyde with a grin. He smiled back and they stopped walking, both staring at each other._

_Hyde took in a deep breath and pulled Jackie into a hug. Her hands hung at her sides and her chin was tilted up into the crook of his shoulder. Hyde closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer against his body. His breathing became ragged and Jackie could feel his body tighten up. She brought her hands to his head and slowly twisted her fingers in the hairs at the nape of his neck. Hyde relaxed in her arms and placed a kiss on Jackie's shoulder._

_He pulled back and looked at her face. She was smiling and her face was a little red from being pressed up against him. "Hey," She said quietly. Hyde smirked and put his hand behind her head, pulling her towards him for a kiss. She tilted her head and returned his kiss. Together they stood for a while in a sunspot between the trees. The wind blew and Jackie's hair twisted around their heads playfully. Hyde broke the kiss unwrapped the hair from around his face._

Jackie giggled and ran off towards a secluded area of the park. Hyde laughed and walked after her, capturing her against a tree. Jackie backed up against the tree and looked at Hyde with a large grin. He smiled down on her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her stomach towards him.

"_We don't have to hide anymore Steven," Jackie mused. Hyde smirked and leaned close to her ear. "We can still pretend," he whispered. Jackie shuddered and pulled her head back and kissed Hyde softly. He leaned in but she pulled back and laughed, running away again, Hyde right behind her. _

Reality

Jackie started to laugh shyly and shielded her eyes with her hands. Kelso watched her as she amused herself with an old story. "He sounds like…a nice guy," Kelso muttered. Jackie pulled her head back and looked at him with a smile. Kelso made a gagging motion and Jackie laughed. She shook her head happily and gazed around the restaurant. Her eyes stopped and she took a sharp intake of breath. "What?" Kelso asked looking where she was. He turned around in his seat and stared at the scruffy, curly haired boy staring at Jackie through the amber windows.


	15. It’s Not What You Think

**Last Chapter:** "What?" Kelso asked looking where she was. He turned around in his seat and stared at the scruffy, curly haired boy staring at Jackie through the amber windows.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

Jackie grasped her chair and watched Steven through the glass. He stared right into her eyes and shook his head. He turned and walked out of sight. Jackie sat in her chair too shocked to move. He had come for her. The joy was overwhelming and Jackie noticed that she was shaking. Steven had actually come for her, just like she thought he would.

Kelso opened his mouth to comment, but Jackie threw herself off of the table and bolted for the door. "Steven," she yelled as she pushed open the large double doors of the restaurant. She searched for him but saw nothing. Her eyes darted from thing to thing until she saw a curly mop of hair bouncing sadly half a block away. She ran after him.

"Steven," She called once more. Hyde stopped and stood on the sidewalk, his shoulders shagging. Jackie ran up to him and jumped into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and gripped the front of his shirt. Hyde stared down at her, not knowing what to do. Jackie pulled back and grinned happily up at him.

"Jackie…" Hyde trailed off, stepping back from her. Jackie's face fell and she walked towards him, in which he took another step back. Her arms fell to her sides and her eyes started to well with tears. She wiped at them fiercely and stared at his face. His glasses were on and she saw her reflection bounce back at her.

"Why Steven?" She sniffed. Hyde just stared at her. He clenched his fists and stuffed them into his pockets angrily. Kelso's footsteps were heard running up behind Hyde and he turned him head slightly to see who it was. Kelso stopped a few feet from the scene and remained quiet. He watched Jackie stare at Hyde in desperation.

"Don't…" Hyde said as Jackie tried to reach out to him. She pulled back and let out a broken breath. "I didn't…Steven it's not what you think," Jackie tried to protest. Hyde laughed and started to walk past Jackie. She grabbed onto his arm and swung him back towards her. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth and Hyde froze.

Kelso gasped in the background, but neither of them heard it. Hyde brought his hand up to cup her face and she placed her hands on his chest. They held their position for a while before Jackie pulled back, winded from the experience. Hyde shook his head and blinked.

"I love you Steven and would never do anything to hurt you," Jackie whispered into his ear. Hyde extended his arms and wrapped them around her, hugging her closely. "Then who is Mr. Suit?" Hyde asked suspiciously. She turned her head and looked at Michael standing a few feet away dumbfounded.

'Come on, I'll introduce you," Jackie said pulling him towards Kelso. Michael stood up cautiously, trying to sizes up Hyde. Steven frowned up at him and glared from behind his glasses. The two boys stood in an awkward silence that Jackie laughed at.

"You're not four, shake hands like gentlemen," She ordered. Michael extended his first and allowed a stupid grin to occupy his face. "I'm Michael Kelso," He greeted. Steven grabbed his hand with his and shook it up and down harshly. "Steven Hyde," he introduced himself. Jackie nodded happily and attached herself to Steven's arm.

"How do ya'll know each other?" Steven asked. Jackie tensed up and she stared down at her and then quickly back to Kelso. He was watching her with the same stupid grin and Steven was lost. Kelso stuck his hands in his pockets and coughed. "Michael Kelso is my fiancé," Jackie said with slight disgust. Steven jerked up and stared down at her in shock.


	16. Plan

**Last Chapter:** "Michael Kelso is my fiancé," Jackie said with slight disgust. Steven jerked up and stared down at her in shock.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

**AN:** Sorry that this is so late. I got into writer's block and school has started. I plan to be writing more on this, but there might be small gaps.

Jackie noted that Hyde's left hand was tightening. She immediately reached for it and ran her fingers up and down his arm. He was calming down, but in his eyes he was still confused. Jackie pulled him away from Michael and pressed herself against a wall, holding Stephen to her. He looked at her and was silent. Jackie smirked.

"Funny. I never thought I'd be engaged," She laughed but stopped when Stephen gave her a sad smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder and ran his thumb in circles.

"Is this what you want Jackie?" He asked sadly. Jackie sighed and knew that at this moment, everything she had just said to Stephen evaporated inside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and shook her head.

"This isn't what I want. I mean," She paused and glanced at Michael. "I want to get married, what girl doesn't, but I don't want to marry him." Hyde smiled and gave her a quick kiss. She returned the gesture and sighed. The kiss lasted a good minute and Michael coughed, letting them know he was still there. Jackie pulled away and laughed.

"Hey man," Hyde straightened up and walked back over to Kelso. He held his hand out and put on a smile. Kelso flinched as if he was going to get hit, and surprised, shook Hyde's hand.

"Thank you for watching out for her," he shook Michael's hand in strong shakes. Michael rocked a little bit with every pump. Jackie walked over and placed herself underneath Hyde's other arm. Kelso smiled a little and stepped back to ensure some safety.

"Sure thing," Kelso replied. "How do you two plan to get back home with Mrs. Burkhart watching Jackie's every move?" Jackie and Hyde stopped being happy and started to think. Hyde's idea, which consisted of a midnight getaway and hitchhiking back home, seemed the easiest. Jackie's idea involved a runaway too, but driving in her own car. Kelso wasn't even coming up with a plan. He still wanted Jackie to stay with him, even if she didn't love him.

They soon relocated back into the restaurant after the manager came out demanding that they pay the bill. Kelso surrendered and Jackie followed him inside with Hyde.

"Steven, when was the last time you ate?" Jackie asked as Hyde wolfed down his sandwich. Kelso looked as if he was about to gag and quickly turned his head away. Hyde choked down his bite and took a long swig of a beer.

"Umm," he thought hard about Jackie's question. "I think it was the morning we left my old house." He put on a stupid smile and took the last piece of his sandwich and put it in his mouth. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and patted his stomach. Jackie smiled at how cute he was. Kelso frowned.

"I have a plan," Kelso said aloud. Jackie and Hyde turned to look at him with whip lashing speed. Michael sat there in the self-glory, smiling. Hyde slapped him on the shoulder and Michael jumped.

"Hey!" He whined. "Tell us the plan," Hyde yelled. Kelso frowned and Jackie asked him to "please" tell them the plan. Kelso went into full detail of how he was going to tell Mrs. Burkhart that Jackie went to go see a Broadway play with him. Then, when they entered, since Kelso had connections, he was going to sneak her out the back with the actors and actresses. Jackie was clapping her hands at his plan and Hyde sat there confused.

"So, where am I?" He asked. Kelso shook his head. "I don't know. You can be waiting out back." Kelso smiled as his plan made Jackie squeak in excitement. Hyde frowned again.

"Wouldn't I look suspicious?" He asked. Kelso shook his head.

"You'd look like a normal New Yorker; standing around waiting for something to happen." Jackie nodded as he said this. Michael sounded smart. Hyde gave in to the plan and wrapped an arm around Jackie, whom had scooted over to sit next to him.

"This will be just like the time you broke me out of jail," Jackie said happily. Hyde laughed at the memory. Kelso sat there stunned. This beautiful, small brunette had gone to the big house?

"So tomorrow afternoon, the plan begins," Kelso said, tinkering with his watch. He was trying to figure out how to get it to military time. He failed.

Jackie and Hyde stood up and walked out the door together, leaving Kelso to pay the bill. He ran out after them as they gave each other a kiss goodbye.

"Where will you be?" Jackie asked, gripping his hand tighter. Hyde rubbed her hand between his palms and smiled.

"I'm staying with Russell over on 32nd street. The old rusty red looking building." Jackie nodded and Kelso started to walk away. Jackie pulled away reluctantly and followed her "fiancé" back home. Hyde watched them turn the corner before trying to find his way back to where he was staying.


	17. Paint Chips

**Last Chapter:** Jackie pulled away reluctantly and followed her "fiancé" back home. Hyde watched them turn the corner before trying to find his way back to where he was staying.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

The rusty red door was peeling and Hyde stood at the entrance. He was facing the decaying red menace of a door. It dared him to pick at the paint. Hyde reached out a hand and picked at the paint. A small piece flicked off and Hyde felt a little better. He picked at another piece and it come off and floated to the floor. He dug his nail under another piece and ripped it off the door.

There was significant gap from where the paint was chipped off. Hyde stared at it for a moment before noticing that it oddly looked like the letter "J." He sighed deeply and pulled the door open. Upon realizing it was locked, he buzzed Russell and asked to be let back in. A buzz sounded and Hyde pulled the door open and trudged up the stairs. He didn't like that he wouldn't know where Jackie was tonight.

Hyde's mind, being elsewhere, barely gave him the mentality to pick his feet up at he walked. Going up the second flight of stairs, Hyde's foot didn't make the step and he tripped. His knees hit into the stairs and Hyde hissed in pain. "Shit," he yelled out. He rolled over and sat on the step, holding his knee. Blood was coming through is jeans on both legs. He rolled them up and saw gashes just slightly under both knees. He sighed deeply and pulled his pants back down.

Hyde began up the steps again, paying more attention to picking up his feet. The blood was trickling down his leg and he felt it soak into his socks. Coming to the door, Hyde paused and looked down. The front of his pant legs were blood soaked. His legs were also shaking and stinging in pain. He knocked on the door and listened to Russell moving around inside. The door soon opened and Hyde awkwardly stood in the doorway being examined.

"Whoa! Steven, who did this to you?" Russell asked, ushering Hyde into the apartment. Hyde shuffled into the kitchen.

"I did," He said as he hopped up onto the counter next to the sink. He rolled up his pants and winced as they brushed the wound. He grabbed a towel and wet it. He placed it gently on top of the cut and felt a good pain feeling rush through him. Russell stood in the doorway and watched. He leaned against the door and was shaking his head.

"That girl, the one you're up to get back, you had better marry her," Russell said before walking off. Hyde heard the TV come on in the living room and he smiled. He didn't think it was a bad idea actually. He pushed the idea away and tended to his wounds. He would have to really heal tonight as to not be in pain tomorrow.

After cleaning himself off and bandaging his legs, Hyde found his room and bed. He felt immensely tired and just fell onto the bed. He kicked off his pants and slept in his boxers and shirt on top of the covers. The cold air felt nice against his skin as he listened to the television through the wall. His room was close to the door and he heard numerous people enter and leave for a period of what seemed like hours.

Just as Hyde was about to fall asleep, he heard what sounded like a knock. He opened his eyes for a moment and closed them again, feeling sleep overwhelm him. The knock came again and then another. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The knocks were gentle and quiet. He pulled himself out of bed and gripped the wall as he pulled himself to the door. His legs were shaking and he felt the cuts open up under his bandages.

The bug wooden door stood at the end of a long hallway with a small peephole in the center. Hyde looked through and saw someone familiar on the other side. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Jackie!" He said surprised. Jackie quickly ran into his chest. "Steven, I got scared. I can't sleep if I don't have you there," she sniffed. Hyde nodded and closed and locked the door behind him. He led Jackie to his room and he flicked on the light. Jackie sat down on the bed, and Hyde closed the door. A gasp came from behind him.

"Steven! What happened to your legs?" She asked loudly. Hyde shushed her and sat next to her on the bed. He was too sleepy to explain and he shook his head. Jackie didn't ask anymore and she was pulled back onto the bed with Hyde. He held her in his arms as he started to drift back in to sleep. Jackie's gentle breathing made it easier for Hyde to sleep. He felt calmer around her; like things were going to be all right. The world was at peace when she was in his arms. Hyde smiled and nuzzled Jackie's neck lovingly.

The next morning Hyde rolled over and stretched a leg clear across the bed. His legs burned but he didn't care. There was that warm spot on the bed that just made him forget his pain. Hyde yawned and sat up. He wiped at his eyes and patted his hair down on his head. He looked around the room for a moment, taking it in. He yawned again and scratched his back. That was when Hyde realized that Jackie wasn't next to him anymore.


End file.
